The Deadly Marriage
The Deadly Marriage is the Hundred-Fourteenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 8, 2017. Synopsis Hinata has been taken by a mysterious villain in a starship found from the ancient ruins of Heaven Tail. Desperate to rescue his friend, Asura Gekko and the Four Fleet Alliance searches for Hinata with the aid of the son of Hagoromo, Rock Ōtsutsuki and his wife, Spear Ōtsutsuki. Plot Following the kidnapping of Hinata, Asura and Rock travel to Coruscant with the Four Fleet Alliance. Using his tracking computer, Asura reports that the ship was abandoned somewhere in the vicinity. Yuki smells out the starship under a pile of paper. Asura Gekko then has memories about the battles, betrayals, and other events that took place before the Konoha Republic and at the end of the Clone Wars. Yuki and Rock are approached by an Multi-Troop Transport carrying several B1 battle droids, who have been reprogrammed as garbage collectors. While sitting nearby, the allied travelers reminisce the old days. Rock talks about how he first bought the Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Daisy Mae from a dealer. Asura convinces him to let him continue the story about the Galactic Empire. Asura begins with the story of how Anakin and Obi-Wan save the Chancellor from Count Dooku and General Grievous. After Grievous has the bridge crew regain control of his flagship by firing the emergency booster engines, he makes certain the two Jedi and their ward are captured. Having fallen foul of a ray shield trap, the three are brought to the bridge under custody, but R2 successfully creates a distraction, allowing the Jedi to retrieve their lightsabers and break free. Grievous then sends a pair of his powerful IG-100 MagnaGuard droids after the Jedi. Obi-Wan quickly beheads the first MagnaGuard with his blade, but the droid continues the fight, forcing Obi-Wan to slice the droid warrior apart before it deactivates. Anakin finishes off the second MagnaGuard and destroys the battle droids attempting to drag Palpatine from the bridge. The Jedi close in on Grievous, though the wily General smashes a window with his fallen guard's electrostaff, and is swept outside. Using a tow cable, Grievous latches himself to the ship and heads for the escape pods. Launching all other escape capsules, Grievous speeds for the safety of a Trade Federation Lucrehulk-class battleship. Once again, the flagship begins to descend in a free-fall into Coruscant, but Anakin takes the controls and pilots the ship into a hard landing, aided by emergency firespeeders, on one of Coruscant's industrial landing platforms. On Coruscant, Anakin is praised for his heroics. He meets secretly with Padmé Amidala, and they share a kiss in the shadows of the Senate office building, keeping their love secret. She reveals to him that she is pregnant with their child. Anakin tells Palpatine that General Grievous has been found on Utapau. Anakin insists he should be on Utapau as well. Their conversation shifts to Palpatine's knowledge of the Force, and Palpatine reveals that he is Darth Sidious. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and threatens to kill Palpatine, but then decides to expose him to the Jedi Council. He is still concerned with saving his wife, and believes only Palpatine's knowledge, learned from the late Darth Plagueis, will ensure this. Anakin returns to the Jedi Temple and approaches Windu who tells Anakin that they have just been informed that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous and so they are going to go to the Senate to ensure that Chancellor Palpatine gives back his emergency powers. However, Anakin reveals that Palpatine is a Sith Lord and is not likely to give up his powers, a statement which shocks Mace and stops him dead in his tracks. Anakin confirms what he just said and says he believes Palpatine is the one they have been looking for. When Mace asks how Anakin knows this, he tells Mace that Palpatine knows the ways of the Force and has been trained to use the dark side and that he is absolutely sure. Mace says their worst fears have now been realized and that if the Jedi Order is to survive, they must move quickly. Anakin warns Windu that Palpatine is very powerful and they'll need his help to arrest Palpatine, but Windu urges him to stay out of it as he senses much fear in Anakin and it could cloud his judgment. Mace also adds that if what Anakin says is true then Anakin will have gained his trust but for now, he wants Anakin to wait in the Council Chambers until he returns. Masters Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin board a gunship and head to Palpatine's office. Anakin discovers Mace Windu preparing to execute Palpatine, who he has discovered is in fact the Sith lord Darth Sidious, in his office. In a desperate attempt to help save Padmé, Anakin intervenes on Palpatine's behalf, allowing him to kill the Jedi Master. Anakin pledges himself to Palpatine, who dubs him Darth Vader, unaware that his sister was shocked and sad to see the betrayal of her brother. Yuki has to warn the Obi-wan only to be caught by clone troopers and brings her to Padmé while Anakin and an army of clone troopers make their way to the Temple, where after he kills librarian Jocasta Nu, Vader attacks the Jedi and the massacre begins. Vader finds and engages Serra Keto in battle, and ultimately prevails when she is crushed by a falling statue. He is then confronted by Keto's master, Cin Drallig whom he also duels. The two wind up outside of the temple, where Vader impales Drallig through the chest. Palpatine issues an order for the clone troopers to kill their Jedi commanders, known as Order 66, and dispatches Vader and a legion of clones to kill everyone in the Jedi Temple; however, Obi-Wan (having killed Grievous on Utapau) and Yoda survive. Narrating the story, Asura explains the Senate holds a special session where Palpatine tells them of the "plot of the Jedi to overthrow the Senate," but that it was foiled. Amidst thunderous applause, he informs the Senate that the surviving Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. He then states that "in order to insure the security and continued stability the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire", which Palpatine describes as creating a safe and secure society. As the majority of the Senate screams their approval, Padmé Amidala and Bail Organa, who are shocked at the result, simply look around and Padmé can only remark "So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause." At the Temple's control center, Obi-Wan looks into the security recordings. In disbelief, he watches Vader's slaughter of the Jedi. Yoda says they have no choice but to destroy the Sith; including Vader. Obi-Wan begs Yoda to let him take Palpatine; however, Yoda refuses, stating that Obi-Wan cannot win that fight. Yoda tells Obi-Wan that Anakin has been "consumed" by Vader, and he must put his "brother" out of his misery. Concerned by Obi-Wan's revelation that Anakin has turned to the dark side, Padmé travels to Mustafar to confront him, while Obi-Wan stows away aboard her ship. When Vader discovers Yuki Skywalker; his sister and Obi-Wan, he accuses Padmé of betrayal and uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. The three former friends engage in a ferocious lightsaber duel across the Mustafar facility, which is slowly being destroyed by lava. The two end up on a platform floating down a lava river; Obi-Wan and Yuki jumps off and warns Vader not to follow. An enraged Anakin leaps over him, allowing Obi-Wan to slice his legs and arm off. Anakin slides towards the lava and catches fire. Yuki tells Vader that she loved him. Obi-Wan takes Yuki and Anakin's lightsaber. Back on Coruscant, Yoda confronts Palpatine, but retreats after their duel in the Senate Chamber reaches a stalemate. With his transformation into Darth Vader complete, Anakin fully embraces the dark side of the Force while his children Luke and Leia are born. As he finishes his story, Asura Gekko catches a glimpse of Hinat and the mysterious kidnapper on a holocam video leaving on a shuttle. After urging the gatekeeper droid to zoom in on the picture, Asura Gekko learns that they are heading to Townsville on the planet Azure and books a shuttle there. Meanwhile, Rock and the Alien Prince has to deal with Daisy Mae being towed away by a tow truck, but not until after Asura Gekko thanks him for the ride. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka *Yuki Skywalker Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon